Angel of Snow
by Demeanon
Summary: Chase is in a field alone, and is thinking about the one person he loves... Please R&R! The characters might be a little OOC as well...


Demeanon: Here is a somewhat long Chamiko oneshot. It started as a short thing that wasn't supposed to have Kimiko in it, but I thought, what the heck, and put her in. Because of that, this fic is longer than intended, but I hope that it is as good as I envisioned it. Kimiko is fiveteen in this one, and Chase is seventeen. Okay, to the story! Oh, and I need to tell you here, cause the story's not that good with A/N at the end. Please, R&R! Thanks, and have a wonderful life!

_Angel of Snow_

Chase stared out over the field, and only saw the dense mist. The winter time brought so much death, and destruction.

The once green plain on which he stood was now brown and sickly pale. Not even the few wildlife creatures that roamed there before were there anymore. He looked up to the sky, and saw the clouds condense into snow storm clouds.

Chase just stood there, remembering past events as the snow fell unnoticed around him.

He recalled the first time he had seen her in the snow. She was so beautiful in the snow, and he had been tempted to sweep her away right then and there. But he couldn't have.

Emotions are tricky things, and Chase disliked being tricked. So he made it seem as if he had no emotions. Unfortunately, when one hides their emotions for too long, an inferno builds up inside of them.

He remembered how her trilling laugh had rung out over the snowy field while she was playing with her little friends. How he wished that somehow she was on the Heylin side, for then he might have a chance with her.

Chase sighed. The one girl he loved was beyond his reach. He felt the inferno build up as his heart was filled with doubt and sorrow over the next thought that ran through his head.

She probably didn't even like him.

Chase knelt on the ground, and started to think about how he would express his feelings if he could. But for him, expressed emotions also meant a ruined reputation and fall from power.

He heard a soft crunch on the ground next to him, and looked up sharply to see the very girl he had been thinking about. Her parka's hood was blown off of her head, and allowed the snow to fall gracefully on her hair and eyelashes, giving her the look of an angel in Chase's eyes.

Too bad he didn't deserve an angel.

Chase stood up stiffly, and turned to the girl. She was still not a true ally, and you can't turn your back to someone who might bring you harm. She stared at him, her breath steaming from her mouth as she breathed in and out with her mouth open.

Chase noticed that her parka was far too thin to be worn in the snow, however peacefully it was falling. A pang of sympathy ran across his heart, and he saw that she was shivering.

He continued to examine her, and saw that her cheeks were stained with tears, now turned to ice. She turned from him suddenly, and tried to walk back to her second home.

He watched as she took two steps before her legs gave out from underneath her. The cold was getting to her, and it didn't help that is was nearing nightfall. Chase decided that if he was ever going to reveal his well hidden feelings, it would be now.

Chase walked to the girl slowly, and placed his hand on her shoulder. She had gotten taller recently, and that made him secretly happy, for when she had been short, the only impression he left on her was intimidating.

"Young one, what has happened to make you come all this way all alone?" Chase asked her as he knelt next to her.

She turned her face to him, and saw his cloak. She eyed it before looking away with a guilty expression on her face.

"I overheard my boyfriend on the phone, and he was talking to another girl from what I could pick up using my phone." A dry sob erupted from her cold lips before she continued. "We've been dating for a year now, and from what I heard, he's been cheating on me for about eleven months."

Chase's face remained carefully blank as he watched the girl who filled his mind cry, tears freezing to her face almost as quickly as they ran out.

The girl had stopped crying, and now was shaking uncontrollably. Chase felt a twinge of concern, and upon closer inspection, found that she was shivering from the cold.

He removed his cloak, and placed it around her. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with sadness and confusion.

"You need to conserve body warmth." Chase mumbled as he glanced away from her.

The cold was starting to get to him now, and it appeared that the cloak wasn't helping the girl much. Her shivers had become less violent, but the amount hadn't slackened in the least.

Chase looked around, and saw a cave through the mist and snow, but just barely. Without another thought or word, other than a quick 'sorry,' Chase picked up the girl and carried her held against his chest, almost like a small child, and sprinted as quickly as he could to the cave.

By the time he had gotten there, the girl had passed out from the trauma of being in the snow while crying. He would have to hurry to keep her from getting sick.

Chase put her down in the farthest corner of the cave from the entrance, and began his search for nearby wooden objects. He returned twenty-seven minutes later, with barely an armload of sticks barely as wide as the girl's wrist.

He looked around for something else to burn, and his eyes landed on the girl's parka. Chase debated over whether to burn it or not to keep the fire going longer, and a sudden gust of freezing wind that cut through his clothing quickly made up his mind.

"Sorry young one, but you'll thank me for this later." Chase murmured to the cave as he ripped up the parka into four parts. "I hope you will at least."

Chase soon had a rather small fire going, and started to heat up rocks that would aide in awakening the girl in the corner of the cave.

Chase soon had the fist sized stones warm, and he juggled them as he carefully placed them around the girl. He noticed that her shoes were full of snow, and he gently removed them from her. He then sat down next to her, and started to wait for the rocks to cool.

He felt his eyes start to droop after two minutes, and he fought the sleep as long as he could. His head rolled backwards as he fell into the world where nothing is what is seems.

Chase's body started to writhe from side to side in small motions, and small moans of no escaped his lips before he sat up straight, adrenalin pumping through his veins as he looked around. The mouth of the cave was still open, but the path beyond was up to his waist with snow. From what he could see, it was still snowing outside, and it was still night. He had only been asleep for about thirty minutes, and the cave was now dark as well as cold. The fire had burned out.

He cursed at his bad luck, and used the rest of the fire building materials to build a medium sized fire. Chase looked over at the girl. Her shivering had decreased, and it looked like she was beginning to come to. He removed the rocks quickly, and moved so that he wouldn't be the first thing she saw.

Chase looked on as the girl's eyes fluttered open, and she slowly sat up. Her head turned around, and her gaze soon fell upon Chase.

Chase moved to sit by her, and she screamed in terror as she jumped up and ran out, leaving his cloak and her shoes behind. Chase grabbed his cloak as he ran, and fastened it around his neck as he looked around the field for the girl.

"KIMIKO!" Chase yelled, his voice almost betraying him by bordering desperation.

Kimiko. Her name was so tantalizing on his tongue, and he loved it almost as much as he had come to love the owner of the name.

Wait, did he just admit to loving the girl he was searching for now? He stopped momentarily as he rubbed his temples before he began to search for her again.

A sudden scream of pain rang out over the snowy wasteland. Chase ran towards the location of the sound, and found Kimiko lying there, her foot caught in a rock crevice. She looked up at him, afraid that he was going to do something to her that was very bad.

Chase knelt down next to her, and gently removed her ankle from the crevice. He tested it for injury, and found that it was badly sprained. He looked at her face, and found that her lips were once again blue. The snow was gently falling around her, and the look of peace from before was amplified by her white short-sleeved turtleneck shirt and dark silver pants.

Chase once again removed his cloak, and placed it around her shoulders as he looked for a shelter. The cave was too far away for her, even to be carried. Chase then noticed that the rocks on which she had sprained her ankle concealed a small dry spot, just large enough for the two of them.

He gently lifted her and placed her on the side that was closer to the back of the miniature shelter. She whimpered as he joined her, his body close to hers for warmth and the lack of space.

Chase saw in the dim light that she had discarded the cloak, and her shivering was back. Chase reached to retrieve the cloth object, and he heard a small gasp as his hand brushed against something far too soft to be anything but one thing.

He felt his cheeks heat up, and was glad for the darkness as he pulled the cloak up so that it covered both him and Kimiko.

"Chase?" The younger female stated, and Chase made a small quiet noise of acknowledgement. "Why are you helping me?"

Chase was silent for a moment before he replied. "I am helping you for my own reasons that I would rather not tell you of." Chase almost smirked, but remembered that even if he did, she wouldn't see it.

"Oh. I was just wondering," Kimiko said quietly.

Chase would have missed the next sentence she murmured quietly if not for his extremely acute hearing.

"I was hoping that he was doing this because he liked me." Chase's mind was sent in a whirl at that, and he felt like he had to say something to find out if she liked him.

He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. What if this was some kind of trick, to find out if he had any weakness? If it was a trick, then it was a very well thought out trick.

"You should know that my hearing is far superior to yours, and I heard what you just said under your breath." Chase whispered, and he heard her small gasp of surprise.

"I…I…I…" Chase smiled faintly and put his arm around her shoulders. "It's not l-like I l-like you or anything, Ch-Chase. It's just that…" Chase almost chuckled as she faded off.

"I suppose that answers my unasked question. If I am correct, then you actually like me. If not as an ally, then as a crush." Chase murmured to her, and her felt her stoop her head in embarrassment.

"Well then, I need an answer to my question, Mr. High-and-Mighty." Kimiko replied in a semi-sarcastic voice.

Chase felt the inferno inside him reach an all time high. He glanced around, and saw that he only had a little time before he had to take her back to the Xiaolin temple. He used the morning light as it broke the horizon, and ran his hand down her cheek as he moved the other to hold the back of her head.

He turned her head towards his gently, and then hesitantly moved in. Her lips were still cold, and at first he felt like a fool kissing stone. As he kissed her, her lips turned warm, and she opened her mouth in surprise or willingness. He didn't really care.

He darted his tongue inside of her mouth, and swept it over her mouth, memorizing its features. He felt an emotion he had thought to have lost rise to the top of the inferno as she battled his tongue in an attempt to memorize his own mouth.

Chase tried to keep the inferno down as the kiss kept going, but he lost control when he felt her wrap her arms around his neck and pull him closer.

With a moan that got lost in her mouth, he wrapped his free hand around her, and attempted to pull her closer to himself as well. Chase felt like he had exploded with all the emotions running through him, coursing through every fiber of his being.

With Chase's emotions on the loose, the kiss quickly grew to be extremely passionate. Chase knew he should stop, but his emotions had control now. His mind sat in the back corner, and recorded everything for later recollections.

He heard Kimiko make a sound between a gasp and a moan as he pushed her against the wall and ran one hand up her shirt slowly. He was dimly aware of the fact that his gloves weren't on, but he didn't care. Chase then pushed his free hand under her shirt, and slowly ran it up her well-toned stomach to her upper chest.

Kimiko moaned in pleasure as Chase felt her breasts, and arched her back into his touch. Chase lightly ran his hand over them, then took his hand out of her shirt. He had remembered that he needed to get her back to the temple.

Kimiko groaned in displeasure as Chase removed his lips from her own as well, even though he left about five extra quick kisses on her now warm lips before deserting them.

"Kimiko," Chase said quietly as he leaned his forehead against her own. "I need to get you back to the temple. They will be worrying about you."

Kimiko nodded, and Chase kissed her once more on the cheek, and then gently pulled her out of the shelter before he left it as well. He put back on his gloves and cloak, and Kimiko was leaning weakly against a large snow covered rock.

"I believe what I just did was a good answer to your question, was it not?" Chase stated in his monotone voice again.

Kimiko nodded, and soon found herself in Chase's arms, and he was sprinting and jumping across the plain to the temple. He left her about a foot away from the main gate, and then gently placed her on the stairs. He sprinted away, and reached the trees before looking back.

The snow was once again falling peacefully, and the mist from before had lightened a bit. Chase could see that even from afar, Kimiko's hair was being sprinkled beautifully by the snowflakes. He saw her look back to the forest before turning back to the temple and limping in.

Chase felt happiness, the emotion he had thought to have lost, rule over the inferno for a brief moment as he jumped back to the field.

He knelt in the middle of the field momentarily, and built a small memorial in stone for the love he felt for Kimiko. When he stood, the snow soon covered it. He looked around the field, and the snow and mist swirled around.

Chase smiled faintly as he began to walk back to his lair, the opposite direction of where Kimiko was. He turned back momentarily, and murmured a few quiet sentences before he returned to traveling back to his lair.

The wind carried the words to Kimiko, who was sitting on one of the fountains as she awaited medical attention for her ankle. She sighed as the cold wind nipped her face and brought her the words of her true lover.

"Goodbye my sweet Angel of Snow. I hope we meet again someday, but under the same banner. The banner of love."

The wind continued on, and the words faded, leaving only the snow gently blowing through the mist, and the clouds retrieved the wind, and absorbed it before dissipating.

The mist remained still as the snow gradually stopped. But the memories of what had transpired on that day were never forgotten, and neither was the magic of what the mixture of mist, snow, and love can do for two people.

Even those without emotions.


End file.
